


Silver fox Surprise

by MistressMycroft



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Bonding-but Mycroft's ok with it after all, Alpha Greg Lestrade, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Mycroft, Dominant Omega, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Greg is a Good Alpha, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Mycroft, Sex Toys, Submissive Alpha, Submissive Greg, Virgin Mycroft, Were-Fox au, consensual oral sex, consensual unprotected anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: A one shot Were-Fox au: in which Greg, an Alpha unwittingly finds out that Mycroft is an omega who has gone into heat...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Something that has been sitting on my computer for ages and I decided to just go ahead and post it. Please let me know what you think, and if any additional tags are necessary. Thank you.~MistressMycroft.

Mycroft lay in bed, legs spread wide with a thick dildo shoved inside himself, as he though of ‘him’. The one man whom he could never have. Whom would never, could never want Mycroft in that way. This was only the first day of Mycroft Holmes’s heat in over a decade, and he had never felt so disgusting and wanton at the some time. He rigorously thrust the large dildo in and out of himself, imagining it was that glorious silver fox. Oh, yes. He thought, that was exactly what would get him through this. 

“Fuck.” Mycroft cursed as the head of the dildo brushed his prostate. He couldn’t ever remember being this hard, or this wet before. With a few more pumps the knot at the end of the shaft popped into place and triggered his climax. His vision went white as his cock coated his stomach in thick release. A few minutes later Mycroft was brought back to reality by the ringing of a phone. He groaned at the unpleasant feeling of the dildo slipping from his arse when he rolled over, reaching for his mobile on the nightstand. He couldn’t read the number, but made the decision to answer it anyway.

“Holmes.” He said, voice cracking.  
“Mycroft? Jesus you sound like shit. Look I need a favor-”  
“If this is a non-urgent issue, call my assistant.” Mycroft replied, irritated.  
“actually that’s why I’m calling. I have some paperwork for that case from last week that i need you to fill out asap and Anthea said to bring them on over. But no one’s answering the door. Are you at the office or-”

“You’re outside my flat?!” Mycroft asked, surprised.  
“Yes...you didn’t hear me banging on the door?”  
“You need to leave. I’ll sign the papers in a few days, bring them to my office at the Diagonies club.”  
“Can’t, chief’s already breathing down my neck for waiting this long. Look if your sick or something I’ll make it quick-”  
“You can’t- I...”Mycroft hung up.

Greg looked at his phone in disbelief. He shook his head and dialed Mycroft’s assistant. “Anthea...yeah, he wont let me in.”  
“That’s odd. He was fine when I left last night. Well I suppose giving you the security codes this one time can’t hurt.” she replied. Greg could hear the sound of paper being shuffled in the background. “Alright, here it is...”  
“Great. Thanks Anthea. I owe you one.”  
“YOu can be sure that I will collect, Inspector.” she chuckled, before hanging up. 

Greg pocketed his mobile and walked up to the door. He entered the security code he had been given and opened the door. When he walked in Greg was not prepared for the sent that hit him. He dropped the files in his hand and just barely managed to close the door and reset the alarm before collapsing. Omega....Mycroft was an Omega fox. Greg’s cock hardened in his trousers. He had spent many nights fantasizing about fucking and being fucked by Mycroft, who at the time, he had assumed was an alpha. 

“I told you to leave....” Greg looked up to see Mycroft standing at the top of the stairs wrapped only in a bed-sheet.  
“I...I didn’t think...”  
“Obviously.” Mycroft replied. “How did you get in?”  
“Anthea...security key.” Greg gasped. “She said she didn’t know why you weren’t answering the door.”  
“She what?” Mycroft asked in disbelief and horror.  
“She said you were fine last night....” Greg trailed off. 

Mycroft moved slowly down the stairs, somehow managing to keep everything covered as he did so. Greg watched in facination. He could feel his cock leaking against the zip of his trousers. Mycroft stopped a few paces from the older man.

“Tell me Inspector...If I said I didn’t want you to fuck me but rather desired the reverse-”  
“God yes!” Greg moaned before Mycroft could finish his question.  
“Really?” Mycroft raised any eyebrow and moved to circle the man. “If I asked you to present for me, to swallow my cock, to....” He didn’t continue, because to his surprise Greg had cum in his trousers at the Omega’s words. “Oh...”

“Mycroft...” Greg said quietly. “I wont make you bond with me...that’s your call. I’d like to, but I can wait...or we can not.”  
“I’ll consider it.” Mycroft said walking forward. “For now...follow me.” He offered his hand to the Alpha.  
“You want me to...help you through your heat?” Greg asked.  
“Yes.” 

Greg reached up and took the omega’s hand, letting the taller man pull him to his feet. He followed Mycroft up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Mycroft dropped the sheet and crawled onto the bed, throwing the dildo aside. Greg shifted awkwardly.

 

“Well?” Mycroft asked, looking over his shoulder.  
“I...can we do this...”  
“You don’t want me to present to you?” Mycroft asked curious.  
“It’s not that...you...you have a very nice arse...I want to see your face when I knot you.” Greg replied.  
“Ah.” Mycroft shifted on the mattress, moving onto his back and spreading his legs. He leaned back on his elbows, waiting for Greg to do something. “Are you going to stare at me or fuck me?” he asked.

Greg began to strip. “Are you sure about this?” He asked.  
“Very.” Mycroft said, moving a hand down between his thighs. He inserted a finger into himself, letting out a low moan before putting in another. He steadily thrust them in and out, watching Greg through half lidded eyes.  
“Jesus, Mycroft.” Greg almost fell over as he was pulling his trousers and pants off. He dropped the remainder of his clothing on the floor and climbed onto the bed between Mycroft’s legs. 

“You’re not hard yet.” Mycroft observed, running a hand over Greg’s partially soft cock.  
“I’ll do anything you want...” Greg gasped.  
“I want you to suck me off and lick my juices.” Mycroft said, binging his solid hand up to Greg’s lips.  
“Anything.” Greg said, taking the fingers into his mouth. The omega let out a whimper and pulled away.  
“On second thought...” He reached behind him and produced the dildo. “Use this on me...and suck me off.”  
“Uh...” Greg took the large silicone shaft form Mycroft. “How do you want it? Rough or gentle?”  
“Hard.” Mycroft replied, settling onto his back again.

Greg nodded, moving forward. He leaned over the taller man, pressing the tip of the dildo against Mycroft’s slick hole. It popped in without effort. The Alpha looked surprised.  
“I was fucking myself when you arrived.” Mycroft explained, tilting his hips up to take more of the toy.  
“Oh, Jesus....” Greg groaned shoving the whole of the shaft in.  
“Ah, Gregory!” Mycroft threw his head back with a shout. “Please....”

Greg leaned down and took the omega’s sizable cock into his mouth. The stigma that all omega’s had small cocks was a ridiculous stereotype. He knew plenty of Alpha’s with tiny pricks. Mycroft’s penis was simply put...large. Greg gagged as he bobbed up and down. 

“Oh, Gregory....your mouth....can I...oh...I’m going to.” Mycroft slid a hand into the Alpha’s hair and pulled as he spurted down the man’s throat. Greg swallowed greedily, holding the dildo in place as the omega’s internal muscles clamped down. Mycroft pulled away after a moment, panting. He smiled down at the Alpha.  
“Better?” Greg asked.  
“Knot me and then I’ll answer that question.” Mycroft said, running a his hand over Greg’s cheek. 

The Alpha nodded, pulling the toy from the omega’s body with a slick pop and setting it down next to them. He  
stroked a hand over his own cock. He was fully hard now. 

“Do we need condoms or something?” Greg asked.  
“I’m on the pill...and the patch.” Mycroft replied.

Greg nodded and leaned over the omega, positioning himself at Mycroft’s entrance. “Ready?”  
“Please, just fuck me already.” The Alpha didn’t have to be told a second time, he pushed forward, encountering little resistance. He slid all the way in on the first try.  
“Fuck, you’re tight...”  
“....oh....you...so much bigger than I imagined....” Mycroft moaned.

“You...what?” Greg asked, confused. He looked down at Mycroft, who blushed and looked away.  
“Hey, Mycroft...don’t do that...look at me.” Greg cupped the man’s cheek, gently.  
Mycroft closed his eyes tightly. “No.” He whispered.  
“Come on...talk to me....” Greg pulled out of Mycroft, who whined at the sensation. “Mycroft, is this your fist time?” The alpha asked.

Mycroft nodded.  
“Oh...Myc- why didn’t you say...”  
“I wanted you.” The omega whispered.  
“Well I gathered that...but you could have said, I would have taken my time...fucked you with that dildo some more.” Greg said softly.  
“It’s not necessary...I’ve been fucking myself with it for hours...” Mycroft blushed, opening his eyes.

 

Greg looked down at the dildo next to Mycroft’s hip. It was rather large, with a knot at the base of the shaft. It was silver in color and fairly comparable to his own, the alpha thought. Wait...  
“When you say imagined....” Greg asked, a smirk forming. He picked the dildo back up, turning it over in his hand.  
“...I...”  
“Were you thinking about me fucking you, Mycroft?” Greg leaned back over the man, holding the toy up. “Did  
you have this inside you while imagining it was me instead...my cock...my knot?”  
“...yes...”Mycroft gasped.  
“How long have you been-”  
“Please stop.” Mycroft asked, placing a hand on Greg’s chest.

The alpha backed away, smirk fading.  
“Mycroft?”  
“If your intention is to humiliate me, get out.” Mycroft hissed, scooting back.  
“I wasn’t...I didn’t mean for it to sound that way. I think its flattering.”  
“Making fun of me is flattering?” Mycroft scoffed.  
“No...you fantasizing about me...I...you have no idea the number of times I’ve wanked to the thought of you  
fucking me.” Greg admitted.

“You thought I was an alpha?” Mycroft asked.  
“Yeah...still let you fuck me though...just look at that beauty you have there.” Greg said with a small smile.  
“I’ve never shared a heat with anyone and I’ve never engaged in sex outside of a heat.” Mycroft said flatly.  
“So...you want me now, but possibly not later?”  
“I don’t know....I have been on suppressants fro a long time...my last heat was ten years ago, out of necessity.”  
“Jesus...you haven't...” Greg didn’t finish.

“You want me...as in a relationship?” Mycroft asked.  
“Yes.”  
“you may feel differently later.” Mycroft said quietly.  
“We’ll see.” Greg replied.

“If were going to do this...I need to feel like I have some control.”  
“Ride me.” Greg suggested.  
“What?” Mycroft asked confused.  
“Me on my back, you on top...my cock in your arse.”  
“Oh....” The omega shivered at the thought. “Alright.” Mycroft nodded.

Greg rearranged himself on the bed. Mycroft moved slowly and unsure, straddling Greg’s hips. He shifted until the alpha’s cock was nestled in the crack of his cheeks. The omega ground down, letting out a moan.  
“Do you want me to put it in, Mycroft?” The alpha asked.  
“Please...touch me.” The taller man urged. Greg reached behind Mycroft, positioning his cock at the man’s  
entrance.

“Now, lower yourself...slowly.” Greg offered, holding his shaft in place. Mycroft nodded, lowering himself down.  
“Oh...Has it grown in the last several minutes...?” He asked as the head of the Alpah’s cock nudged it’s way inside.  
“Possibly...you make me so hard...” Greg gasped as Mycroft slid further down, his arse muscles clenching and  
unclenching. Mycroft let out a cry, his own cock spurting across the alpha’s stomach. “Fuck...did you just?” 

“I...”Mycroft looked down at himself, blushing. “Sorry...” He whispered.  
“You don’t have to apologize...your body was overstimulated.” Greg ran his hands up and down Mycroft’s side’s trying to sooth the man.  
“You feel amazing.” Mycroft said, rolling his hips. “Better than any toy.”  
“Unf...god...keep that up and I’m gonna knot too quickly.” Greg chuckled halting the omega’s movements.

“I...I can’t get hard again without stimulation...” Mycroft admitted.  
“Even while in heat?”  
“The suppressants...its a side effect.”  
“What can I do?” Greg asked. Instead of answering, Mycroft brought the alpha’s hands up to his nipples. Greg  
rubbed the little hardened nubs, eliciting a loud whimper from the omega.  
“Yes...Gregory...” Mycroft moaned.

Greg used one hand to continue playing with Mycroft’s nipples and move the other down to try stroking his cock. The flaccid shaft began to twitch back to life at the touch. The omega’s internal muscles fluttered against Greg’s  
own hardened length. 

 

“God, you’re beautiful...what I wouldn’t give to worship you like this all the time...” Greg breathed.  
“I don’t know that I would like sex outside of my heats...” Mycroft replied.  
“Would you be willing to try?” Greg really hadn’t meant to ask the question out loud and faltered when Mycroft  
froze up completely. 

“I...”  
“Forget I said it...me and my big mouth-o”  
“If you and your big cock fuck me into oblivion I may consider it.” Mycroft replied with a grin.  
“You sure...I’m not trying to pressure you or anyth-”  
“Gregory, I may be hormone addled right now...but I’ve wanted your fat cock in me for years...”

“How’d you know it was fat?” Greg smirked.  
“I...”  
“You pervert...Sherlock said you had camera’s...I didn’t believe him...oh, god...” Greg closed his eyes mortified.  
“Only in the living room of your flat.” Mycroft replied.  
“Yeah well, I did a lot of wanking on that sofa...” He mumbled, his cock twitching inside the omega.

“Oh...” Mycroft shifted, his own shaft beginning to fill out again. “What did you think of?” He asked.  
“You had the camera’s, you tell me.”  
“No audio.” Mycroft began to slowly rock back and forth on Greg’s cock.  
“Fuck...you...I thought of you...Didn’t we cover this already?”  
“Yes...but it helps...” Mycroft said  
“You like dirty talk-”  
“Not the kind most Alpha’s use.” He replied firmly.

“Got it...You want to hear about what a slut I am for you, Mycroft?” Greg asked.  
“OH....that’s....different....” The omega looked down at Greg, his movement’s stopping.  
“....” Greg just looked at Mycroft, afraid he made another mistake. The omega watched him, gauging the Alpha’s reaction.

“Are you a dirty little slut for me, Gregory?” Mycroft asked.  
“Fuck, Mycroft....yes...use me...I’m yours.” He breathed.  
“Then put that cock of your to use and satisfy me like a good alpha should.” Mycroft ordered.  
“Oh, god.” 

Greg grabbed a hold of the omega’s hips and thrust up hard, his knot teasing the man’s rim. Mycroft began to ride the Alpha in earnest. He braced his hands on Greg’s chest as he thrust downwards. 

“I can’t...leg’s hurt...going to give out...Gregory...switch...” Mycroft panted.  
“On your back?’ Greg asked. The omega nodded and the Alpha complied. 

The movement pushed Greg’s knot into Mycroft, locking them together. 

“Oh, Fuck...your huge...” Mycroft whined.  
“Sorry...it wasn’t intentional...the movement....sorry.” Greg moaned into the man’s neck.  
“Oh....up, shift up, just a bit...” The omega pleaded, wiggling his pelvis. Greg pulled himself up to look at Mycroft.  
“Uhnnn.....Gregory!” Mycroft groaned, the walls of his arse squeezed the alpha as he came for the second time.  
“Mycroft-Fuck...” Greg buried his face in the omega’s neck, biting down as his cock released it’s load into the omega. 

When he calmed down from the initial climax, Greg pulled back to look at Mycroft’s face. He was staring off into the distance, almost as if he wasn’t present at all.

“Mycroft?” Greg called to the man softly. The man blinked but didn’t answer. Mycroft brought a shaking hand up to his own neck. It was then that Greg realized what he had done. “Oh...shit, Mycroft...I...”  
“I’m yours.” Mycroft said, pulling his hand away from his neck.  
“I didn’t mean...I shouldn’t have...” Greg was panicking, he had bonded Mycroft without the man’s consent.

“Shut up!” Mycoft hissed, looking at Greg “You had no right...stupid slutty alpha...” Greg’s cock released inside the omega again and he looked away in shame. “Gregory?” Mycroft said softly.  
“What?”  
“I wont let you go now that I have you...unless you wish to dissolve the bond.” Greg looked up.  
“You what?”  
“I may not have explicitly asked you to bond me, but I am happy none-the-less.” Mycroft replied.  
“Really...I...I didn’t screw this up?’  
“No...and I think we both discovered some interesting things about ourselves as well...didn’t we, my dirty alpha  
whore...?”  
Greg let out another moan as his cock gave it’s last squirt and his knot began to deflate.

“Oh...god...I’m a submissive Alpha....” Greg mumbled.  
“And I’m a Dominant Omega...who would have thought, hmmm.” Mycroft pulled Greg into a tight hug. “Your  
mine, as soon as I feel the urge again. I will mark you and I will fuck you.”

“Yes...please...use your slick to open me...to fuck me...” Greg requested.  
“Someone’s been watching far too much porn.” Mycroft chuckled.  
“Is that not what you meant?’  
“Not really...perhaps once my heat is over we may explore that side of things.”  
“Please, I would like that.” Greg sighed. “May I kiss you?” He asked.  
“God, yes.” Their lips met firmly, both letting out a satisfied noise. Their hands roamed each other slowly and lightly when a low growl broke the moment. Greg pulled back to look at Mycroft. “Was that you?”

“Apologies...I...I’m hungry.” He flushed.  
“Awww....do you want me to get something from...” Greg began before realizing, “I don't know where anything is”  
“I should be alright for a little while...long enough for a quick bit to eat.” Mycroft smile getting up from the bed. He grabbed a dressing gown off the chair adjacent the bed and went to the dresser. He opened it and grabbed something. “Here, these should fit...” He tossed the item at Greg.

“Your pants...” Greg chuckled.  
“They’re too big...from when I was fluctuating.” Mycroft explained.  
“You just wanted to see me in your pants, you naughty man.” The Alpha grinned putting the clothing item on.  
“If that was true you would be wearing something else...” Mycroft replied with a wicked smile, walking out of  
the room. 

“Oh, yeah...like what?” Greg asked, catching up to the omega.  
“I’ll show you when my heat is over...something for you to look forward to.” Mycroft said, descending the stairs.  
“Tease.” The alpha replied.

Mycroft lead Greg to the first floor, through the man entrance way, the dining room, and into a large kitchen. 

“Holy hell...Do you have a professional cook?” Greg asked.  
“Yes. I’m a terrible cook...don’t worry the chef prepared meals in advance that can be warmed up.” Mycroft said opening the large fridge. “Take your pick.” He said, standing aside.

“Nah, you should have what you want...or rather need.” The alpha said.  
“If you insist.” Mycroft pulled out a glass container and read the directions. He pre-heated the oven and the two waited at the small island counter. 

About ten minutes later Mycroft let out a sharp gasp and doubled over.  
“Mycoroft!” Greg exclaimed moving to the man’s side. “What’s wrong?”  
“I...I thought we had time....” He groaned.  
“Shit...can you make it back upstairs?”  
“No....need you....hurts....Gregory, please.” He moaned, dropping to the floor. Mycroft pulled off the robe and  
presented.

“Fuck...” Greg said. The floor was hard marble, which looked extremely uncomfortable. Out of the corner of his  
eye, the alpha spotted a mat next to the sink. “Hold on, love.” He moved to retrieve it. When he picked it up he  
felt that it had some give to it, so it must have been one of those fancy gel ones. He moved back to Mycroft.  
“Here, Myc...Kneel on this, you’ll be more comfortable.” The alpha encouraged the omega to move onto the kitchen mat. Mycroft rolled onto his back, opening his legs wide.

“Gregory...” He whined. The Alpha drew the pants down to his kneed and swiftly entered the omega. “Oh....”  
“Better?” Greg asked, looking down at Mycroft as he thrust slowly.  
“Harder....I know you want to....” The omega smiled, arching up.  
“Yes, please....” Greg grabbed Mycroft’s hips and began thrusting with all his might.  
“That’s it....put your back into it...” 

Greg moved one hand to the mat beneath Mycroft and the other to the man’s shoulder, holding him as the  
Alpha’s knot began to swell. It slipped in and out against the omega’s rim until it was fully swollen. Greg whined,  
trying to push it in, but Mycroft wiggled back. The Alpha looked at the man, a pained expression on his face. 

 

“Myc....”  
“Yes, Gregory...”Mycroft panted, Greg could see feel the omega’s arse grasping for the Alpha’s knot, even though he was heloding back.  
“Can I knot you?” Greg asked, grinding the bulging flesh against Mycroft’s slick hole.  
“Beg me, properly.” Mycroft moaned, his hand moving over his own cock in an effort to ease the tension.  
“Please...my omega...beautiful omega....sir....may I knot you?” Greg whined.  
“Yes!” Mycroft hissed, throwing his head back in pleasure. The Alpha pushed himself the rest of the way into the omega’s body with ease. They were now locked together. 

“You didn’t cum that time?” Greg said, looking away, ashamed.  
“You didn’t bite me this time...give me your hand and bite me again.” Mycroft replied.  
“Really?”  
“Yes...” The omega grabbed one of Greg’s hand and brought it down to his still erect cock. “I like it if you pay extra attention to the slit...hold on...” Mycroft shifted enough to open the bottom draw of the island. He pulled out a false bottom. 

“Ok...” Greg looked at Mycroft in surprise when the man pulled out a toy. “You keep those hidden all over the  
place?”  
“When I used to have regular heats, before they allowed omega’s to go on suppressants...yes.” Mycroft closed the drawer. “Here, use this...” he pressed a button on the side and it buzzed to life. 

“Surprised the batteries still work.” Greg chuckled, taking the toy from the omega.  
“I bought it when I knew I was going to have to go into heat.” Mycroft replied.  
“How do I use this thing?” The alpha asked.  
“Really?” Mycroft looked at Greg like the man was crazy. “Your an Alpha and you've never used one of these to...”  
“To what?” 

Mycroft took the toy back and brought it down to his own cock, enveloping the head. 

“Oh...it’s one of those....I’ve seen them online...expensive.” Greg said, taking over as Mycroft’s hand began to tremble. “What other toy’s do you have...Sir?”  
“Eager, slutty, Alpha....” Mycroft moaned.  
“Only for you...” Greg bent over and kissed Mycroft, causing his knot to pull at the man’s rim.  
“Uh...Gregory....” The omega moaned. 

“Sorry...”  
“Do it again.” Mycroft replied, reaching up to kiss the Alpha. Greg shifted as requested. The action, along with the stimulation from the toy caused Mycroft to cum...hard. “Fuck....Gregory!” Greg bit down on the omega’s neck, causing an almost instantaneous second climax. Mycroft went limp and Greg met his own release, collapsing forward over the omega. 

“Shit...Mycroft...are you ok?” He asked, running a hand down the man’s face. The omega didn’t answer, but did nuzzle his face into Greg’s palm. “Have I fucked you silent?” Greg asked, chuckling and leaning down to kiss the man. Mycroft pressed his lips to the alpha’s firmly before pulling back.

“....hmmm....” Mycroft hummed.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Greg replied.  
“I...don’t think...I’ve ever....like that....”Mycroft sighed, with a smile.  
“You mean twice in a row...Was pretty spectacular to watch...felt amazing too.” Greg replied.  
“You....oh....” The omega squeezed his eyes shut as Greg’s cock spasmed and released another load of cum into  
him.  
“Jesus....just thinking about it....fuck....Mycroft....” Greg cried, his knot deflating and letting his shaft slip from  
the omega. 

“You, slut.....”Mycroft moaned. “Now I’m hard again...” He rolled over, the Alpha’s release dripping out of him.  
“Lick me clean, whore...make me cum.”  
“How about-’

Ding

“Fuck!” Mycroft yelled.  
“Do you want me to warm up the food?”  
“Yes....”  
“I’m going to wipe your mess off me....and shove that-”  
“Don’t even think about it.” Greg growled possessively.  
“”Who’s in charge here?” Mycroft asked, standing.  
“You...but I don’t want that thing inside you...please....”  
“Fine...I’ll use your cum as lube, not that its necessary...” Mycroft said, turning to look at the man. Greg nodded.  
“I’ll bring you the food.”

Mycroft grabbed his discarded robe and walked back upstairs. He threw the robe back on the chair and let himself drop to the bed. He reached for the discarded toy. He turned it in his hand for a minute before throwing it across the room. He rolled over and curled up on his side. Mycroft brought a hand down to his cock and gave it a few strokes, taking the edge off until Greg returned. It didn’t work. Frustrated he flipped onto his back and raised his legs so he could get a hand between them, down to his hole. He was able to thrust three fingers in with ease as he fisted his cock. 

“Jesus...” Greg exclaimed from the doorway, a tray of food in his hand.  
“......” Mycroft removed his hands from his body. Greg noticed the dildo on the floor on the opposite side of the  
room.  
“You decided you didn’t want it?” The Alpha asked.  
“It....It was what I used when thinking of you before....I don’t want it...”  
“Do you have any others...” Greg asked.  
“Why?”Mycroft asked, reaching for the wipes on the nightstand.  
“Just curious.” Greg set the tray on the bed. “Do you want some help, love?”

“No...Just feed me...” Mycroft replied, wiping his hands and stomach. He didn’t bother with the mess down  
below, he’d take care of that when this was over. 

Greg moved to Mycroft’s side of the bed and pulled the tray over. “Here.” He offered the omega a small plate  
and fork.  
“Is that it?” Mycroft asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“No, but I don’t want you eating so fast you make yourself sick, silly.”  
“Ah....thank you.” The omega replied, beginning to eat. He leaned against the Alpha, breathing in the man’s sent. 

“So....you didn’t answer the question?”  
“I did earlier...”  
“...Oh...right....so, I’m just supposed to guess where you’ve hidden them?” Greg smirked.  
“There’s a box in the closet...if you’re that curious...from the last heat.” Mycroft replied between bites.  
“Can I?” Greg asked, practically bouncing in excitement.  
“Yes, you horrible cock slut.” Mycroft shoved Greg off the bed playfully and in the direction of the walk-in closet. 

Greg grinned ask he entered the closet and flipped on a light, then realized he had no clue what to look for. A  
box, sure that was simple enough, but....

“On the floor, in the very back corner, large and black, with a padlock.” Mycroft called to him, amused. Greg got on his knees and looked under the bottom shelf, pulling out the box Mycroft had described. He returned to the bedroom. It was heavier than Greg thought it would be. He set it on the bed. Mycroft handed him a key. Greg opened the lock and set it aside. He hesitated at lifting the lid. Mycroft set his plate down and moved to stand behind the alpha. He grabbed both Greg’s hands, which were poised on the lid, and lifted. 

“Holy...” Greg gasped. There were dozens of toys; different shapes, sizes, and colors.  
“I told you, It wasn’t until ten years ago that suppressants became legal...”  
“Yeah...but...” Greg let his hand wander from the lid.  
“I had...an adventurous sense of fantasy sometimes...” The omega stepped away.  
“I can see that...where do you even...some of these arn’t even human, Mycroft...”  
“Does that...disgust you?” He asked quietly.

“Can I fuck you with this one?” Greg held up a dark blue and green one.  
“....Do you even know what its supposed to be?” Mycroft asked, amused.  
“No....but can I...if not, wanna sick it up my arse?”  
“Jesus, Gregory....” Mycroft scoffed at his lover’s crass statement.  
“Well....I’m just as much of an adventurer as you....I’ll show you my meager collection when your heat is over.”

...FIN


End file.
